<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden Dates by Pres310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592549">Garden Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310'>Pres310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Amity Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Butterfly gardens, Comedy of Errors, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz is a bad liar, POV Alternating, Short Story, Teenage Drama, botanical gardens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has a huge problem.</p><p>When spring is in full swing in the Boiling Isles, the botanical gardens open their door to friends and lovers all around. But when Luz attempts to ask one of her friends on a date, things go a little bit awry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Sports" by Beach Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Luz had a huge issue.</p><p><br/>
        In the boiling isles, spring was in full, verdant bloom all around her. The air was perfumed with the rich smell of flowers, petals littered the grounds of Hexide, and a menagerie of moths and butterflies had migrated to Bonesborough. There was a light, energetic buzz to the air and warm, sunny days were in great supply. Even the more demonic citizens of the realm had softened up under the sun.</p><p><br/>
        With the blossom of spring came the Bonesborough botanical gardens: Run by the Gardening Coven, they were a romantic maze of trees, flowers, and exotic and magical flora of all kinds. Only open during the spring to allow for the gardens to be viewed at their most beautiful, they were surprisingly tame compared to some of the other more popular date spots. (The actually haunted mansions (open during Halloween, and Luz had a feeling that Amity had had enough of creepy mansions), the various festivals and fairs (Tribbles the Pig, ugh), ice skating at the knee (the ice was strong but water serpents are stronger).)</p><p><br/>
        Luz stared down at the Lilac piece of paper in front of her, trying to think of something nice or romantic to say. This invitation- and confession of the rare and beautiful way this person made her heart stop and awkwardly start- had to be perfect. She’d already spent the snails on perfumed cardstock- a gentle fragrance of sweet vanilla and roses wafted up from the card. She nervously tapped a fountain pen on the floor of her room, pressing her lips together in a nervous line. She’d already run through every cheesy pickup line she could imagine, not that Amity would understand most of them. What was wrong with her- what was Luz missing?</p><p><br/>
        She knew she had a tendency to not pick up on the more subtle things in life- she was medicated for her ADHD for a reason (it was a miracle that Vyvanse still existed in the demon realm). But at least this time, she knew the person she was asking out. Amity was her first best friend, and Luz had been the first person she’d opened up to. The witchling had spent countless nights in Luz’s room when sleeping at the Blight Manor seemed too unkind, and she was no stranger to returning the favor. The day after Luz was meant to leave the boiling isles- meant to come back down to earth- had been an emotional disaster. Luz ghosted through the day until her weekly book club meeting when she just… broke down sobbing. She didn't know what it was about their reading nook that brought it out of her. Amity had sat Luz down and held her close, petting Luz’s dark hair and purring comfortingly. (She hadn't known witches could purr until then, or how warm Amity was, or how strong her arms were. Or that what they were was a little different than just friends.)</p><p><br/>
        Suddenly, there was a knocking at her bedroom door.</p><p><br/>
        “Hey Kid,” a groggy, sleepy Eda Clawthorne entered the room. “It's about time to leave for school.” Luz sighed, burying her head in her hands.</p><p><br/>
        “I know,” Luz groaned. She couldn't possibly fathom the words to properly show how she felt, but she was on a strict time limit. Eda seemed to sense her unease, crouching down to a squat at the girl’s side.</p><p><br/>
        “Hey, what's wrong?” Eda nudged her trainee’s shoulder. “You're usually bouncing off the walls to get to school.” Luz briefly debated the pros and cons of telling Eda about her predicament, pink-faced and embarrassed at how… trivial it seemed. And at the fact that she’d never talked to anybody about crushes (somehow, it never seemed allowed for her).</p><p><br/>
        “I wanted to ask Amity out on a date-”</p><p><br/>
        “Took you long enough-”</p><p><br/>
        “Hey! Anyways- I can't think of what to tell her,” Luz explained. “I wanted to write her a note and I even got fancy paper, but I just… I can't think of anything, Eda!” Luz leaned over dramatically, resting her head on Eda’s knee. The older witch ruffled her hair with a chuckle half-hidden behind her mug.</p><p><br/>
        “Oh, young love,” Eda cooed. “I am… too many decades removed from that to help, but I wish you luck.” Luz smiled widely.</p><p><br/>
        “Thanks Eda!” Unable to give her mentor a hug, she simply tapped her knee affectionately as she flopped to her feet. Eda slowly stood, bones creaking as usual.</p><p><br/>
        “And I wish you even more luck with getting ready.” The Owl Lady made her exit, but not before playfully calling back to Luz- “You stink!”</p><p><br/>
       “Your realm doesn't have any decent deodorant-” she grabbed her book bag “-so unless I can get back to the human real,-” she double checked that the note was in her pocket “-you’ll have to deal with raspberry and teen funk Luz for now.”</p><p><br/>
        “That sounds like a personal problem!”</p><p><br/>
*.*.*</p><p>        Luz had abomination track morning classes- let the author emphasize, Luz had ABOMINATION TRACK morning classes. The exact ones she didn't want to have purely because of the risk factor.</p><p><br/>
        She’d made sure to get to class as early as humanly possible, so fortunately, she could work on her note without any disturbances or prying eyes. Unfortunately, she had to work on her note. Ugh. She tapped her pen erratically on the desk, hands and feet thrumming with nervous energy.</p><p><br/>
        She wondered if it was just writer’s block. It had to be! The words weren't coming to her because of some sort of mental blockage- she just wasn't having a good, creative day.</p><p><br/>
        A part of her, however, wondered if it was something else. If some other fear, long buried, was coming to light. Rearing its ugly head. Perhaps she had the words, but some old, dusty rubber band was keeping her from getting them out. Luz wondered if they made rubber bands in the shape of rejection, and if they made enough to last for a few years- at least fourteen.</p><p><br/>
        It had been a long season of detangling the knotted yarn of her feelings and thoughts, and an even longer one of detangling the knot in her throat that kept her from expressing them. The too-fast summer, the Autumn and winter following soon after- all the sweet fruit of summer having rotted. Sure, she’d had friends and Amity and the Owl House Demons to sort through all that rotting fruit, but an acrid, sour smell still lingered when she thought of planting new seeds.</p><p><br/>
        What was that? Luz glared down at a corner of the notecard, seeing an absentminded doodle scribbled in pen. The gentle sloping of Luna moth wings, their feathery antennae, and exaggerated curling wing tails all detailed in messy fountain pen ink. It was… a nice drawing. Luz was even proud of it! But- but what if moths had symbolism in the Boiling Isles? What if Amity didn't like it? What if the doodling made it seem like she didn't care-</p><p><br/>
        “Is this seat take- Luz!” The sudden voice and the person behind that voice made Luz startle, jumping practically a foot in her seat and shrieking. A hand clasped her shoulder to steady her- if her heart wasn't already racing, she might have swooned and fainted.</p><p><br/>
        “I'm okay!” Luz voice-cracked. “I'm fine- totally uhh… completely alright.” Synonyms, Luz. Synonyms. Amity looked down at her with eyebrows furrowed in concern. However, the smile that soon appeared on her face was like the sun peaking through snowy clouds.</p><p><br/>
        “Are you sure?” She asked. As she drew the chair at Luz's side behind her, her eyes wandered dangerously close to the notecard on the shared desk. “What's this?”</p><p><br/>
        “Nothing!” Luz blurted out as she slapped a hand over the pastel cardstock. “It's uhh…”</p><p><br/>
        Luz needed an excuse, but her ability to lie was never exactly top-notch.</p><p><br/>
        “I’m asking Willow to go to the botanical gardens with me,” Perfect lie. No confirmation if it was Romantic or Platonic- friends gave each other ornate, scented notes all the time, right?</p><p><br/>
        Amity didn't respond at first. Her face paled, her honey-colored eyes stuck on the Lilac paper. Her smile remained but grew more empty as the seconds passed- shoot, did Luz say something wrong? Was there something about Willow she was forgetting? Or about Amity? </p><p><br/>
        “I’m sorry if that's weird- I know you two have a past and I don't want to make things awkward,” okay, it looks like this lie was taking the romantic route. Which would completely ruin things if she ever gave this note to Amity- “I should stop talking.”</p><p><br/>
        “It's okay,” Amity set a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “You look nervous- I can help you out if you want! You're my friend, I want to be here for you.”</p><p><br/>
        Luz set a hand on top of Amity’s before responding, hoping to convey every confession and lie and heartbeat through that touch. Amity’s nail polish was chipped and Luz resisted the urge to worry away a loose piece.</p><p><br/>
        “Thank you, Mittens. Now- do you have last week’s abomination homework?”</p><p><br/>
*.*.*</p><p><br/>
        The Owl House was experiencing a rare moment of peace. Sunlight shone through the windows, dappled colors splattered on the wall. The wind blew in just the right way that no tree branches brushed the walls or windows, and disaster seemed like a far-off stranger locked deep in a castle. Hooty had quieted down for a nap, curled up in a fleshy tube on the doormat, snoring dully. Owlbert, steadied on one leg and fluffed feathers trapping in warmth, slept with his head tucked back between his wings. Eda Clawthorne had curled up on the couch for some much needed rest, and clad in a sun hat and thin, small sunglasses, King read a book with his legs crossed. He was grimly reminded of his pearl-clutching demon duchess auntie, but in his humble opinion, he pulled off the knockoff Juno Birch look much better than she ever could. And “The Lepidopterist and The Park Ranger” was proving to be a thrilling romantic read- Eda almost had the sheer audacity to label it human trash! It was the heart-wrenching romantic adventures of a psychic, future-seeing lepidopterist and their love interest, a buff forest ranger with a heart of gold. They’d met when the Lepidopterist was tasked with caring for an invasive species of moth to keep them from destroying the local ecosystem, and the book had proved itself to be nothing short of a work of modern art.</p><p><br/>
        “Hmm,” King tapped his chin curiously. “I have an inkling of trouble on the horizon.”</p><p><br/>
        With nigh-comedic timing, the door flew open, revealing a very dejected looking Luz. But where King expected her to groan and regale the group with whatever pathetic event had happened that day, she simply shut the door behind her and tried to scamper secretively upstairs, Lilac paper tucked between her fingers.</p><p><br/>
        “Hey Luz,” King eyed the human teenager suspiciously. The tall, gangly things had a tendency to be so strange about their emotions, so he had to approach this carefully. “Is something up?”</p><p><br/>
        Luz sighed, shoulders crumpling. “I'm not in the mood, King.”</p><p><br/>
        “Nonesense,” King patted the arm of his chair. “Auntie King is here for you, tell me about it.” Luz was evidently very bad at hiding the giggle that gave her. Slowly, she eyed King, before scampering over to sit down. She rested the back of her head on the chair and gazed up at King pitifully.</p><p><br/>
        “I was trying to ask out Amity through a note and I… might have told her the note was for Willow when she saw it before I meant for her to see it,” she almost seemed to shrink as she whimpered out the confession, which was… okay, King could admit defeat just this once. She was pathetic.</p><p><br/>
        “Oh, you poor, poor teenagers,” King sighed as he brushed his claws through Luz’s curly hair. “I can't relate- I'm too regal for romance.”</p><p><br/>
        The tall girl playfully poked his soft tummy, making him squeak. “You being Aromantic doesn't make you regal, beach peach!”</p><p><br/>
        “Nonsense!” King stood triumphantly. “Aces and Aros shall rule the world!” Luckily for both of them, Luz had doubled over cackling at this. King was successful in boosting the child’s mood!</p><p><br/>
        “Hey- what's all this about?” A forty-year-old groan interrupted their cacophony. “It's too early for you two to be so loud…”</p><p><br/>
        “It's three in the afternoon, Eda,” Luz wiped a tear of laughter from her cheek.</p><p><br/>
        “Ugh,” The older witch grimaced, before burying her head back into her pillow. “Sorry kid- didn't sleep the greatest last night. That thing kept me up,” Eda jabbed a pointed nail in King’s direction, earning an exasperated huff.</p><p><br/>
        “It's not my fault that you agreed to listening to my media analysis!”</p><p><br/>
        “I agreed to hear serious media analysis, not six hours of you ranting about some platinum-blonde twink and a guy who sounds like somebody I once scared to death in a national park.”</p><p><br/>
        “You scared somebody to death in a national park?” Luz asked.</p><p><br/>
        “Yeah, turns out my curse still worked in the human world,” Eda turned her head to face Luz. “Found that out the hard way while scoping out human junk in West Virginia.”</p><p><br/>
        “West Virginia sounds like the punchline to one of your awful college jokes!” Hooty decided to finally make his entrance into this conversation-</p><p><br/>
        “I have suddenly decided that I have divination homework to do!” And deciding that she didn't want to risk hearing any of those jokes, Luz Noceda made her exit.</p><p><br/>
*.*.*</p><p><br/>
        The Blight Manor was cold, the rosewater Amity washed her face in even colder, and in the marble sink beneath her, soapy bubbles floated on makeup-stained and tear flavored water. On top of the sink sat a prim, lavender envelope, a shimmering wax stamp imprinted with the letter L sealing it shut. Amity tried to hold back the sobs that had haunted her all day, raspy breaths and whimpers escaping her chapped lips. Emira hugged her younger sister from behind, hands on each of her shaking shoulders, and Edric stood guard by the bathroom door. One Never knew when the Blight parents or one of their sentries were closeby.</p><p><br/>
        “I'm so sorry Mittens,” Emira cooed, softly rubbing her sister’s shoulder. “It's okay to be upset! I really thought Luz liked you back…”</p><p><br/>
        “So did I,” Amity whimpered. “I- I don't know why I'm upset. I've been awful to her, and- and I just want her to be happy!”</p><p><br/>
        “It's okay to be upset, Mittens,” Edric added. “You got turned down before you could even ask- you've seen me weep enough over straight men to know that.”</p><p><br/>
        “Not the right time, Edric,” Emira shook her head. The other boy shrugged as he turned his gaze back to the door. “I’m being serious, Amity. It's okay to be upset.” Emira picked up the envelope and offered it to the shuddering witchling next to her. “Are you sure there’s no other cuties you want to give this to?” Amity shook her head.</p><p><br/>
        “I was gonna ask her to the botanical gardens too,” Amity whispered absentmindedly.</p><p><br/>
        “I know, Mittens,” Edric sighed. “Let's get you cleaned up- dinner should be starting soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Rose Colored Boy" by Paramore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm sorry to get serious on this light-hearted fic, but something was brought to my attention that I want to address. </p><p>To the person who bookmarked this work while also bookmarking NSFW Lumity content- you know who you are. I NEVER want you or anybody like you interacting with my work ever again. I am a minor, and these characters are minors. It doesn't matter if they're aged up, these characters are canonically minors and you are still sexualizing literal children. Fourteen year olds. Teenagers. As a 16 year old who has been a victim of grooming in cartoon fandom spaces, you disgust me. Get therapy and stay the fuck away from my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Willow Park was no stranger to getting involved in unnecessary high-school drama, but this was just laughable. Laughably bad.</p><p><br/>
        Currently, way too early in the morning before school, she stood in the non-fiction section of the local library, hands clasped over her mouth as she held back a laugh at Luz’s bisexual panic. Too-tall shelves of books towered over her and Luz, dotted with flowering pots of plants and colorful posters advertising various events and small businesses. She didn't know if those posters were allowed to be in the library, but nobody seemed to be taking them down, and some of the events seemed enticing. She’d have to check out the oddities and curiosities show next weekend with her dads.</p><p><br/>
        “You know I’m Aromantic and Asexual, right?” Willow chuckled. “I'm flattered, actually.”</p><p><br/>
        “Work with me here!” Luz groaned, finally quitting her pacing. “I messed up and I don't know how to fix it.” Willow brushed her hands through her hair, shaking her head. She loved Luz, she really did. It had to be impossible not to love her- but she was… something else.</p><p><br/>
        “Just be honest with her,” She suggested. “I'm sure she’ll understand.” Luz sunk down against a bookshelf, sighing dramatically.</p><p><br/>
        “I don't know how to, Willow,” Luz gazed sorrowfully down at the Lilac note in her hands, still empty of text. “I wanted to make it special, but I don't know what to write! I'm a desert of inspiration.”</p><p><br/>
        “I think you just asking her to a nice place is special enough,” Willow offered. “I know you and that you're the type of dork to go all out for these sorts of things, but Amity knows you too. Just be honest about how you feel and…” Willow trailed off, seeing how Luz didn't seem to be paying attention.</p><p><br/>
        “I could be dumb and sappy and do something Azura-related,” Luz half-joked. Willow considered the idea, and her eyes lit up. That was perfect for the two of them!</p><p><br/>
        “More like dumb and sapphic- but in all seriousness, that's an adorable idea, Luz!” Willow beamed. “Now the hardest part is explaining the excuse you came up with.”</p><p><br/>
        Luz’s whine of exasperation was next to comical. This would be fun.</p><p><br/>
*.*.*</p><p><br/>
        Later that day, in their last abomination class before lunch, Luz was busy suffering and practicing doodling what she would draw for Amity. Their aging, unfunny professor was on yet another useless lecture about a topic they’d covered before- abomination goo on a genetic level- interspersed with anecdotes about his boring life and fiery, disastrous divorce. His ex-wife was a monster- literally. She was the famed “mother of monsters” pop star and recipient of the most celebrity lawsuits in recent memory, Echidna. They were almost perfect for each other, a match made in only the demon realm.</p><p><br/>
        “How did it go with Willow?” Amity whispered, and Luz’s heart twisted sharply. Amity’s attempt at sounding casual was quite transparent- her voice was scratchy, eyes red and watery like melted glass. Her little hands shook. Had she seen through Luz’s lie? If so, who had lied to her so badly that even the tiniest thing broke her like this? Luz would find whoever it was and… she didn't even know what she would do to them. If Amity wanted revenge, of course. And if this person even existed.</p><p><br/>
        “I wasn't giving the note to Willow,” Luz blurted out- perhaps a bit too loudly, considering that the student in front of her turned around annoyedly for a moment. Luckily for her, the teacher was in the midst of a coughing-fit spurred on by a laughing fit spurred on by another jab at his ex-wife. </p><p><br/>
        “Who was the note for then?” Amity seemed to light up like a Christmas tree, spirits lifting instantly. Curious. Luz looked down nervously at her sheet of notebook paper, contemplating.</p><p><br/>
        If Amity didn't… want her- like almost all of her crushes hadn't wanted her- it wouldn't be the end of the world. Maybe it would be awkward for a few days, but maybe Amity would forgive her! She would at least tolerate Luz a little while longer. She had to. She was so sweet and understanding, and Luz was always so hard on herself, so couldn't she be hopeful just this once?</p><p><br/>
        Amity Blight was the most magnificent witch Luz had met. Maybe it was the sappy teenage feelings making her think that, but it was how she felt. She was talented and artistic, her confidence was through the roof, and Luz practically melted whenever she heard the witch’s laugh.</p><p><br/>
        Briefly, Luz’s mind flashed back to the first time Amity had ever spent the night at The Owl House. They’d been reading Azura books to calm down after an emotional day, and Azura the Good Witch had finally and bravely defeated her best friend and ex-rival, Hecate’s, mortal enemy- Perseus. The nearby island village, citizens primarily Witches and Gorgons fleeing hardship or violence, had celebrated their victory with a parade. Finally, the Village of Kythera was peaceful and safe once again! And in the midst of all the excitement, Hecate pulled Azura close on their parade float and kissed her dearest friend- as they read that moment, Luz remembered Amity’s red face and excited, goofy smile. She remembered how close they’d been, shoulder to shoulder in their pajamas, heads bumping together, hearts in sync. They’d both been overjoyed at the fact that the two were finally canonical lovers- and Luz was suddenly struck with a revelation.</p><p><br/>
         It had been a few seconds too long since Amity had spoken, and Luz was still silent. In a flurry of movement, Luz slapped her notecard down on her desk and wrote furiously with her fountain pen. She kept her moth doodle on the page, and when she was finished writing her short note, she filled the margins of the card with Azura-related doodles she knew Amity might like. She was finally inspired! All she had to do was hand the cheesy, dorky thing to Amity and-</p><p><br/>
        “Are you writing notes in my class, Luz Noceda?” Of course the teacher mispronounced her last name. Just when she had been inspired, the teacher had chosen the worst moment to finally catch one of his student’s misbehaving. How had he caught Luz, but not the young boy across the room from her who was pulling on the feathers of the moth-creature student sitting in front of him? Amalthea was a sweet student, they didn't deserve that!</p><p><br/>
        “If I may point something out-” Amity pointed a finger in the direction of Amalthea’s turmoil, but the teacher interrupted her.</p><p><br/>
        “Nonsense, Mrs. Blight,” he waved her off as he snatched the note away from Luz. He chuckled as he read it, sending Luz sinking into her seat. “Ah, I see it was nothing that can't be re-written. I wish you two girls luck.” Just to make matters worse, he crumpled up the note and tossed it behind him in the trash, landing that shot perfectly.</p><p><br/>
        Amity glanced at Luz in confusion, but the other girl was too deep into her shame spiral to notice.</p><p><br/>
*.*.*</p><p><br/>
        Class had carried on agonizingly, and by the time it had come to an end, Luz could hardly breathe. She was sure that she was about to go into cardiac arrest- her hands were sweaty, her brain couldn't function, and her knee bounced rapidly with nervous energy. She watched Amity gather her things, barely going to make a move for her own school supplies.</p><p><br/>
        “I'm sorry he threw away your note, Luz,” Amity said sincerely. “That must have meant a lot to you.”</p><p><br/>
        “I mean, like he said,” Luz tried to appear casual as she awkwardly leapt up to gather her things. “Nothing I can't rewrite! I’ll miss those doodles, though, I feel like I really captured Azura’s surprise in that last chapter we read together-”</p><p><br/>
        “You know another Azura fan?” Amity tilted her head curiously. Luz couldn't lie to her- Luz could NOT lie to her.</p><p><br/>
        “No,” She chirped, before sighing. She had to say it or else she never would. “Listen- meet me by the stairwell? I want to meet somewhere quiet.” Luz watched Amity’s reaction, seeing the words process individually. The Glimmer in her eyes and the pink on her face should have won some sort of record.</p><p><br/>
        “Of course!” Amity’s smile was the dorkiest one Luz had ever seen her wear.</p><p><br/>
        *.*.*</p><p><br/>
        By the stairwell, all was quiet. The railing was dotted gently with dust, small particles of the material floating in the rays of sun shining in from the outside. The hallway was empty, all the students at lunch, aside from two. Luz loosely held Amity’s hand as they gazed at each other, a silent and uncertain understanding passing between the two.</p><p><br/>
        “Do you…”</p><p><br/>
        “Wait!” Amity reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. Lavender in color and sealed with shimmering gold wax, it was the fanciest envelope Luz had ever seen in person. “When you're done, I want you to read this.”</p><p><br/>
        “Why can't I read it now?” Luz teased, just to see the way Amity giggled and scrunched up her nose.</p><p><br/>
        “Just trust me!” The two fell into silence. They had a small inkling of what the other was going to say, but the tricky part was actually saying it.</p><p><br/>
        “Do you… wanttogotothebotanicalgardenswithme?” Luz rushed out. “I'm- I'm sorry-”</p><p><br/>
        “Don't apologize,” Amity entwined their fingers tighter. “Could you possibly repeat yourself?” Bracing herself, Luz shut her eyes.</p><p><br/>
        “Do you… okay, wait, no-” Luz began again. “Amity… I think I've had a small crush on you for a little bit now, and I'm sorry if that messes things up between us as friends- I really care about you and I want you to be happy, so I wanted to be honest with you and- I'm overexplaining. What I was originally going to ask was… would you like to go to the Botanical Gardens with me?” Luz dared to open an eye. Amity was standing there, completely aghast. Eyes wide, she frantically tapped on the envelope in Luz’s hand- the message was Immediately understood.</p><p><br/>
        Luz grunted as she awkwardly opened up the envelope with one hand, regrettably letting the wax seal fly away onto the floor. The letter inside was a small, white notecard with its words written in Amity’s neat, black cursive.</p><p><br/>
        “Dear Luz,” The human girl read off the card. “I've been wanting to do this since Grom. I didn't want to go just as friends- which is why I am asking you on a date to the… Amity!” Luz trailed off before calling out her friend’s name excitedly. Her heart was a caged parakeet in her chest, loud and flapping its wings to rattle her rib cage- she wanted to cheer. She wanted to weep from joy and relief. She kind of wanted to pass out. She could only imagine how Amity was feeling right now.</p><p><br/>
        Ecstatic and thrumming with energy, the two girls surged forward, pulling each other into a tight embrace. Arms tight around Amity, Luz squealed excitedly into her friend’s neck. Amity was close to picking Luz up from her strong grip and sheer joy- hugs were so rare for Amity before she met Luz, and this was probably the best one her friend had ever given her. Not only in quality, but in context.</p><p><br/>
        “Why did you say the card was for Willow?” Amity got out through her laughter.</p><p><br/>
        “I was scared of telling you!” Luz giggled, embarrassedly burying her face in Amity’s neck. “And I hadn't even thought of a good way to ask you out!” The two girls pulled away slightly, foreheads resting together and bodies swaying gently.</p><p><br/>
        “You're such a dork,” Amity kissed Luz’s forehead, earning a squeak. “And that’s why I'm honored to be your date to the botanical gardens.” </p><p><br/>
        And as the two girls made their way back to the lunchroom, hands held together and laughing together conspiratorially, two other outcast students sat together at lunch. One wondering where his two friends were- he was trying out a new hair conditioner and wanted them to see how nice his curls looked- and the other smiling knowingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I physically couldn't think of a better song to make the chapter title, my only other choice was "I don't dance" from HSM2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Pool" by Paramore / "Cloud 9" by Beach Bunny / "Like Real People Do" by Hozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a special occasion, of course- it was her first date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been working on this chapter for about... 4-5 hours.</p><p>What happened to my really good complex metaphors?? I went so hard with "The Tale of Amity" and now I feel like I can't write cleverly :,)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Flowers the color of peach skin and branches weaved out of gold oak wood, warm skin scented with smooth shea butter and cheap Hot Topic perfume, worried fussing with hair and the bright lights of spring. Lepidoptera fluttered daintifully and awkwardly about and birds filled the air with gentle song. A young girl hummed a song to herself as she swiped her favorite lipgloss on, a subtle peach and gold shimmer to the clear gloss. A strawberry-printed headband held her black curls out of the way of her peach-pit brown eyes and small, strawberry blossom earrings dangled from her ear lobes. She’d carefully swiped on dark brown eyeliner and golden highlighter- makeup was never really her thing, but this felt like a special occasion. It was a special occasion, of course- it was her first date!</p><p><br/>        Luz slowly stepped back, observing herself carefully in the mirror. Vintage-esque artwork of butterflies and other insects decorated the front of her off-white sweater, the shirt itself tucked into high-waisted shorts. She wore her usual white vans, the fabric having long been doodled on by her friends with Posca Pens. Her eyes carefully poured over her reflection in the mirror, checking for any minute flaw- either she found none, or she found a much bigger concern before she could discover any flaws. That bigger concern being; the lunch she’d packed for her and Amity, resting safely in Luz’s backpack.</p><p><br/>        Sweeping downstairs, Luz slid into the kitchen, the girl practically vibrating with energy. Her eyes hunted around for her backpack, canvas with cryptids painted on it in fabric paint. She hissed excitedly as she found it sitting on the kitchen table before carefully lacing her arms through the straps. It was then that Eda entered the room, a mischievous smile hidden behind her coffee mug.</p><p><br/>        “Somebody looks nervous,” the older witch teased her student. Luz scrunched up her nose in protest, though a laugh did bubble up from her chest.</p><p><br/>        “Of course I am!” Luz fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. “It's our first date- I'm scared, Eda.” As much as she desired to dramatically flop down on the couch, she knew that would crush the twin sandwiches packed in her backpack. Eda approached Luz with a sympathetic smile on her face.</p><p><br/>        She ruffled her student’s hair, “aww, you’ll be fine, Kiddo.”</p><p><br/>        “Easy for you to say,” Luz huffed annoyedly. </p><p><br/>        “It's because I've been there before, goofball,” Eda chuckled, nudging Luz’s side. “It's been a while, yeah, and… it’s scary, going on a first date. But I believe in you! You and the Blight kid have been friends for… how long? And you're pretty close. I think it’ll go well.”</p><p><br/>        Luz thanked her mentor, though as she looked in Eda’s eyes, it felt… melancholic. Uneasy. She cared about Eda, of course, but- a guilty part of her wished that she could've shared this moment with her biological mother. With Camila. The feeling was an unwelcome, cold visitor bringing in earthly rain and the smell of must and petrichor. The smell made her feel sick- but that also could have been because of the nerves. And Luz stopped to wonder if she could've ever had a moment like this with her mom, in the human world. If anybody would've taken Luz on a date.</p><p><br/>        However, as a knocking was heard at the door, Luz brushed those feelings away and into the bottles at the back of her mind. Amity was here! And she was here for their first date! Luz could untangle those years of rejection trauma and feelings of loneliness at a later time, she had a garden to frolic around.</p><p><br/>        Eda and Luz shared a look for one single tense moment. Their eyes both flicked to the door… then to each other… before the two broke into a shared leap for the door, both trying to beat the other to the knob.</p><p><br/>        “Aha!” Eda cheered as she locked her claws around the doorknob. “Still got it.” Luz had to bite back any competitive jab when the door was opened to reveal… Miss Amity Blight!</p><p><br/>        Green hair like iridescent butterfly wings, like the curling tails of Luna Moths, and eyes like a dusting of buttercup petals. Brown hair roots the color of childhood chocolate cookies held small, fiery streaks in the high and bright Saturday sunlight, and Amity’s small smile cracked open Luz’s rib cage like a bird’s egg. New and curious, fluttering swiftly and shamelessly. Amity’s sundress, knee-length and black in color, printed with small violet blossoms, brushed around her knees, scarred from so many old Grudgby games. Smiling like she’d just been handed the world, Luz leaned against the doorframe.</p><p><br/>        “Hey, Amity,” Luz awkwardly offered the other girl a pair of finger guns, earning a nervous giggle. Great! At least Luz wasn't the only one scared out of her mind.</p><p><br/>        “Good afternoon!” Amity chirped, before nodding to the older witch trying to hold back giddy laughter. “Eda.”</p><p><br/>        “Good afternoon, Amity,” Eda greeted the girl, before nudging her trainee. “Now, if you two lovebirds don't mind, I have potion orders to complete and a tiny demon to gossip with.”</p><p><br/>        Luz shot a playful glare back at Eda as she hopped out the doorway. “You and King gossip? About what?”</p><p><br/>        “Take a guess- have a nice time! If you get into any trouble, don't get caught!” And there went the shut door, leaving Amity and Luz staring at each other. Alone. Where were they going, again? They’d both worn shoes comfortable enough to walk in, so assumedly-</p><p><br/>        “So!” Amity broke the silence. “Botanical gardens?” Luz felt herself flush a shade of red to match her headband- she silently chastised herself on being so quiet.</p><p><br/>        “Yes!” Luz began walking ahead, but not before offering a hand to Amity. “It should be within walking distance- I might have walked there and back a few times yesterday to make sure. Aaaand I packed us lunch, since the food there is, like, way overpriced. They charge five snails for a small hot chocolate, which is already out of season, and… I've been talking for too long.”</p><p><br/>        Amity squeezed Luz’s hand affectionately, fingertips pressing into the back of Luz’s hand. “It's fine, Luz. You haven't been talking for too long- I like hearing your voice, dork.”</p><p><br/>        “Right,” Luz chuckled, albeit somewhat awkwardly. She reasoned that Amity said yes to this date for a reason- hell, she almost asked Luz out herself- and that it wasn't out of pity and that she was just… doing fine. Overthinking things, maybe.</p><p><br/>        The walk to the Botanical gardens was a quiet one- absentminded chatter that left plenty of room for Luz’s thoughts to wander. To the warm hand in her own, and the small freckle on Amity’s hand that Luz’s thumb could just barely cover, and how much smaller the witch’s hands were compared to Luz’s own. To the near future, to the gardens and their sprawling trails and flora, to the fountain Luz planned to ask Amity to eat lunch by, if they both wanted to. To the distant future, briefly, and how Luz would ever tell her mother about this. To the distant past.</p><p><br/>        The distant past was a tangled hedge maze crafted out of poison ivy and the ground forged from the sticky tear tracks left behind on a child’s face. One could walk through it forever and never reach the end, never untangle themselves from the vines within it. Or at least, that’s how Luz always saw it. Leaves always shaped like hearts and dying and ripped apart, Ivy swirling and mocking and covered in thorns.</p><p><br/>        Luz was never a stranger to this hedge maze. There were days when she could forget About it, only for absentminded thoughts or offhand remarks to rip her right back to some old dead end. Or some puzzle in the shape of her old middle school or old elementary school, memories like scattered puzzle pieces with their bare framework completed, pieces missing and chunks of completed puzzle creating a bizarre collage.</p><p><br/>        One of those crumbly, completed puzzle chunks was a girl by the name of Ophelia Rose. Ophelia was a sharp, tall girl like the bitter stem of a flower. Her pin-straight blonde hair fell in glowing sheets to her chin, princess dress pink dye streaking her hair like bloody fingerprints. Like evidence. Like interrogation and investigation, like too many questions. She had a smile in the curved upturn of rose thorns and a laugh shaped like a knife. She was the head cheerleader of their school, and despite the large size usually preventing cliques and popularity competitions, she somehow managed to handspring her way to the top of the middle school social ladder. </p><p><br/>        Ophelia was Luz’s first girl crush- the first time her feelings had ever been questioned by the people around her. Was she sure? Was she sure those feelings were romantic? Ophelia was another girl, and she was a very intimidating girl, and maybe that fandom stuff was getting her confused. (What she would never tell anybody is that fandom spaces had done their fair share of harm to her. Not that anybody would know. Or care.)</p><p><br/>        But when Luz finally came home and broke the news to her mother- that she might be bisexual- Camila pulled her close into a hug. Told her that was perfectly alright, as long as she was happy. She thanked Luz for telling her. (What she would never tell anybody is that her mother also hugged Luz the day she came home confused, with a bruise in the shape of a pristine white sneaker, a nosebleed, and wondering what the word “dyke” meant.)</p><p><br/>        Chunks of puzzle-piece memory had been brought under more recent scrutiny- like every time a group of girls, usually sent by a flame-eyed Ophelia, would come and ask Luz questions, and laugh, and Luz wouldn't understand why they thought her answers were so funny. Or why they’d joke about those answers. Or why people were just… in hysterics over the fact that Luz thought this meant they wanted to be friends, and then tried to join them at lunch, only to be kicked out again. Or like every school dance spent alone until she tried to spice things up- only to be kicked out. Or every birthday and holiday spent with her mother, or alone and watching anime because her mother had a job, and why couldn't Luz just be fine with that? Or like a childhood that smelt stale and hand-sanitizer sterile all at once.</p><p><br/>        Amity being here with her didn't fully let Luz escape the hedge maze of memory- she wasn't her freedom. But for now, Luz could dance among the flowers, watch the buds of violets and strawberries slowly choke out the mint and poison ivy. She was growing up, and she had time, and as they approached the gates of the Botanical Garden, she had Amity’s hand in her’s. In fact, in a moment of confidence, Luz lifted Amity’s hand up to kiss the back of it. She made the sudden choice- that seemed like the most obvious one, she didn't know why it was even a choice that had competition- to just be Luz. Amity had asked her out for a reason, she wanted to be here. With Luz. As herself. As her nerdy, energetic, magical and boisterous self. And Luz wanted Amity to be with here in all her mysterious and emotional and wonderful glory.</p><p><br/>        The pink shade of her face should have been illegal, that should have been declared an addictive substance.</p><p><br/>        “Well-” Luz let go of her date’s hand only momentarily to gesture dramatically at the sprawling, verdant landscape. “Amity Blight, welcome to the Bonesborough Botanical Garden! Top Spring date spot and-” she brandished her backpack by twirling around “-our lunch stop, if you get hungry!” Amity took in the sight, a Glimmer in her eyes.</p><p><br/>        “You are… so cute,” she half-whispered. Luz bounced on her heels, giving an excited little dance before walking up to the other girl to join hands once more. Leading her into the garden, the two girls were in awe of the sight.</p><p><br/>        The paved stone path was a clean patchwork of different types of rock, different colors and textures all coming together to form some sort of chaotic harmony. It split off into two directions- one, leading off into a visitor’s center of sorts, containing a bathroom. The other led into a shady archway of glorious, tall, verdant trees, sunlight dappling the path. Amity and Luz continued down the latter of the two paths, close together under the shade of tree branches.</p><p><br/>        “So,” Amity casually began. “What made you pick the Botanical Gardens?”</p><p><br/>        Luz nervously fiddled with a stray curl at the back of her neck. “Well- I thought it was plenty romantic, and uhh… it kind of reminded me of the tree that appeared after fighting Grom. I know you like hanging out by that tree, and I thought you might also like this! It's peaceful, so it wouldn't be too much for you.” Amity laughed like the pleasant sound of wind chimes.</p><p><br/>        “It is quite romantic, and peaceful… and I suppose it does remind me of that tree.”</p><p><br/>        “What about you?”</p><p><br/>        “Same reasons,” Amity said, though Luz sensed that that couldn't have been it.</p><p><br/>        “Are you sure, Mittens?” Luz teased, earning a playful glare.</p><p><br/>        “Fine- I know they have a little area of flowers you're allowed to pick and I wanted to find a really nice one for you,” Amity blushed at the confession. With a coo of adoration, Luz leaned against her side.</p><p><br/>        “That's quite sweet of you,” Luz’s tone, however, soon turned mischievous. “And to think I was right about you going soft on me.”</p><p><br/>        “You're still wrong about that,” Amity laughed, shrugging Luz off. The two dissolved into giggles, before exiting the archway of trees and entering a sunlit pavilion. The rocky path faded into a tile mural of a sunflower, bright yellow and copper shining in the light. A mini waterfall surrounded by a wall of rock fed into a small koi pond containing a flurry of treasure-colored fish. The graceful creatures darted about, dancing with one another under the lily pad umbrellas. Next to them was a flower bed containing a spectrum of fragrant blossoms, adorned with a sign saying “free to pick!”</p><p><br/>        Luz and Amity shared a smile before making their way to the bench seated beside the flower bed. Amity quickly started a careful inspection of the blossoms, meanwhile Luz took her time to appreciate the look of Amity when she was fully focused on something. Her attention was rapt on the flowers, eyes fixated sharply like an experienced florist. Her elven ears were perked forward, the tips a slight pink. Luz tentatively leaned up to give the tip of her ear a gentle peck-</p><p><br/>        Amity squealed, Luz feared at first that it was out of discomfort but soon realized it was a mixture of surprise and joy. Amity slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Luz felt a giggle snake its way up her throat, and soon the two blushing girls were overcome with laughter once more.</p><p><br/>        “Okay, Flirt- you're lucky I just found the perfect flower for you,” Amity reached down to pick up a small pink blossom, not unlike the one Luz had given her on Grom night. Leaning forward, Luz’s breath caught in her chest at the sudden closeness of it all. Amity was very warm, and her breath just barely ghosted against Luz, and the gentle touch of her fingertips tucking the flower stem behind her ear and twisting it around her headband was somehow too much and not enough all at once. Her eyes caught on Amity’s lips for a moment too long, and she had to rip her thoughts away from the direction of messy lipgloss. </p><p><br/>        “So pretty…” Amity absentmindedly mumbled.</p><p><br/>        “You're not too bad yourself, Blight.”</p><p><br/>        When they were done picking out flowers for one another- Luz had spotted one with a white spot shaped exactly like a heart and decided it had to go to Amity, no matter if it clashed with her outfit or not. It was too cute of an oddity. </p><p><br/>        They wandered through the Botanical Gardens, so similar to and yet so different from any Luz had ever seen in the Human Realm. They walked through a perfectly normal looking archway of trees once again, before coming across massive mushrooms that stuck up from the ground. Big ones with red caps dotted with white spots, small plumes of miniscule glowing mushrooms in the trees that glowed like stars, distant looming shapes of fungi that Luz could've sworn she saw move. </p><p><br/>        They walked across a bridge made of shimmering crystals, a creek running beneath them merrily. When they’d been greeted by a young witch woman clad in a gossamer robe with milky skin and red hair tumbling down to her thighs, asking for their names, Amity had quickly pulled Luz away and explained that the one type of magic Human and Demon realms had in common were The Fae. And that giving that pretty young lady her name had much more literal connotations.</p><p><br/>        Luz watched Amity dance amongst the falling rainbow flower petals that rained down from colorful, Heather-like plants hung from structures above their path. They stuck on her hair like sprinkles, and the joyous smile on Amity’s face was the most precious sight Luz had ever seen. Her soul stepped out of her body for a moment, and she let her heart lead her into dancing with this beautiful and sweet witch beneath the rain of petals.</p><p><br/>        They found themselves in a tunnel beneath the ground, lanterns guarded by glowing-eyed foxes lighting their way. They would trade confessions beneath the earth, the soil absorbing their secrets and keeping them warm and safe. Secrets would help the garden above grow.</p><p><br/>        “I think… sometimes I feel like I don't deserve this,” Luz whispered. “Like- I was lonely for so long that part of it must have been my fault, right?”</p><p><br/>        “Luz,” Amity cupped the other girl’s face in her hands. “Listen to me. I obviously don't fully know what you went through before you came here- you don't have to tell me until you're ready. But you were a child! No child ever deserves to be so lonely, or to be bullied.</p><p><br/>        “And you deserve love, and kindness, and respect as a person.” Amity leaned her forehead against Luz’s, “I am so lucky to be here with you. You have so many people who love you, Luz. Me, Eda, Willow, Gus, your mother- anybody who told you that you would be alone forever… they are so cruel and so wrong.”</p><p><br/>        And all the conflict, all the mixed emotions, all the confusion- it crawled out of Luz’s throat in the form of a choked sob. “I miss my mom.”</p><p><br/>        Amity didn't say a word, and instead cooed sweet words to Luz as she wrapped her up in her arms. Luz didn't let herself cry for long, but for this moment… she would let herself weep, and she would convince herself that she wasn't being a burden. Because maybe, really, she wasn't at all.</p><p><br/>        “Thanks,” Luz pulled away. “I'm sorry for being all weepy on our first date.”</p><p><br/>        “It's fine,” Amity wiped away a couple stray tears. “I'm here for you, Luz.”</p><p><br/>        The two would eventually surface, Luz’s eyeliner a little smudged, but both girls feeling lighter and a little more confident. The sun was a little too bright for a moment after having emerged from the dark tunnel, but everything was soon pleasant once more.</p><p><br/>        Finally, in the very center of the Botanical Gardens lay a pavilion in a clearing of tall trees. In the middle, water sprayed from an ornately carved marble fountain- witches and fae and magical creatures of all kinds swirled out in a magical, fantastical work of art, crystalline water landing in pools lined with coins and wishes. The pools of water flowed into small streams that cut through the tile floor, and just behind the large fountain appeared… a cool, shady hiding spot. The fountain contained a safe and dry hiding spot, fit with a small window to view the flowing water, and perfect for a romantic lunch. Luz led Amity into the little cave-like structure, sitting down with her on the rock benches.</p><p><br/>        Luz pulled the two sandwiches from her backpack. “I kind of had to guess on what you liked- if you don't like it, that's totally fine.”</p><p><br/>        Amity, having already unwrapped it from the plastic wrap and taken a bite, smiled. “It's… really nice, actually,” she said politely from behind her hand. “You made a good guess.”</p><p><br/>        Luz shimmied in her seat and grinned pridefully, before biting into her own sandwich. The two girls ate in quiet, watching other witches walk through the gardens via the window behind the water. The sun through the water cast an iridescent, wavy glow around the hiding spot, light uneven and mysterious. And as they both finished up, Luz’s eyes caught on the cupid’s bow of Amity’s lips once again. The soft pink curve, now turning with a smile, and-</p><p><br/>         “Getting any ideas?” Amity winked. Luz turned away, red in the face and train of thought coming crashing down.</p><p><br/>        “Yeah,” She squeaked.</p><p><br/>        “Care to share?”</p><p><br/>        And beneath that fountain, Luz took a moment to admire Amity Blight. The brown roots of her hair, the curious glint in her honey colored eyes, the way the lighting lit up her long eyelashes. The soft curve of her cupid’s bow, the way her eyes were slightly asymmetrical, the gentle curve of her shoulders and collarbone. The way the lace of her dress draped around her knees. Her laugh, her quirky humor, every little detail about her in the shape of Violet flowers and fluttering heartbeats.</p><p><br/>        It was beneath that fountain that Luz would find acceptance and a pillow-soft landing in her first kiss, face fitting almost perfectly with Amity’s. The Witchling’s lips were welcoming and sweet, and Luz was so sure that she would never forget this moment. Her hands would remain on the cool stone, meanwhile she felt a warm palm and cool fingertips cup her face. She reached up to tangled a hand in with soft green hair and felt twitching witch ears barely brush her wrist. When the two pulled away giggling and rested their foreheads together, they found a soft and welcoming gaze in the other’s eyes.</p><p><br/>        “What are your ears-”</p><p><br/>        “Shush, it's a witch thing,” Amity scrunched up her nose, impossibly flushing even darker rose.</p><p><br/>        The two continued throughout their day in the Botanical Gardens, trading glances and kisses amongst the flora and fauna, a precious moment away from the chaos of the world.</p><p><br/>        And if Luz and Amity both went home, excitedly squealing into their pillows like the children they never thought they’d be, that was only between Amity’s twitching ears and Luz’s smeared lip gloss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>